Siempre te e amado
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Johan un vampiro una noche encuentra a un niño moribundo, que es identico a su primer amor Haou, la se cree que murio antes de dar a luz al hijo de Johan,10 años an pasado haou vulve a la vida de Joan, ¿sera Judai capza de decirle a Johan lo que siente?
1. Chapter 1

**VampiryFairy: **una nuevo año, una nueva historia

**Lady Rosa**: ok esta historia es spiritshipping en su mayoría pero tiene un segundo emparejamiento, y no me vallan a matar con miradas acusadoras, de JohanXHaou pero después es 100% spiritshipping.

**VampiryFairy: **Asi es primero Yu Gi Oh Gx no me pertenece, si asi fuera este cof,cof,cof no sería igual saben a que me refiero, ¿no? (refiriéndose a las o los fans de el spiritshipping).

**Lady Rosa**: Hai esta historia estará nuestro mayor enemigo el género del romance.

**VampiryFairy:** solo habrá sangre, en capis importantes, y tampoco habrá peleas solo como 2 osea muy poco de mi estilo.

**Lady Rosa**: ujum, ujump bien e aquí el primer capítulo.

**Siempre te e ****amado**

**Prologo: Encuentro.**

**(Johan`s PVO)**

Creo que ya es muy tarde, la luna se ve tan bella esta noche su bella luz, cubre todas las calles, cuando mucho debe de ser la 1 de la noche o la media noche, cualquiera diría es peligroso salir a estas horas por la delincuencia y los asesinatos, que sean vueltos los protagonistas, de noticias, revistas, periódicos radios, y no se mas pero solo un tonto se atrevería a asaltarme después de todo, soy un vampiro y aunque no lo parezca tengo 117 años de edad, para nosotros es como si tuviéramos 17años , entonces parezco de esa edad bueno me gusta caminar a estas oras, el aire nocturno, el sentir la calle bajo mis pies, el no estar rodeado de multitudes, desde siempre hasta que mi Haou falleció no debería de recordar eso, me tomo mucho tiempo empezar a superar su pérdida, pero aun no lo he hecho, de ella y la de nuestro hijo, en ese tiempo fue el tiempo más miserable, de toda mi vida.

Perder a la persona que amaba, no perder a la persona que aun amo, y a mi futuro hijo bueno apenas tenía 115 años y ,cualquiera comete errores, a esa edad me enamore de una humana llamada Haou su ojos eran de, un hermoso color dorado lo cual para algunos es muy raro, y en esa época se consideraría como algo satánico, o brujería antigua y la marginaban pero para, lo que ellos consideraban como horrible, me parecieron los ojos mas bellos, que pudiera haber visto.

Claro en un principio era más fría que el invierno mas cruel, pero con el tiempo ella confió en mí al punto que le releve, que era un vampiro y no la inmuto, cuando quedo en cinta fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, pero un maldito mata vampiros la mato, a ella quien sería la madre de mi primer hijo, a mi familia ese recuerdo me martirizara de por vida.

Aun asi creo que regresare a casa, además el olor de la sangre, me pone de nervios….un minuto ¿olor a sangre?, seguro es lejano ya que no se siente muy cercano, sigo el olor pero es muy curioso, huelo dulce y muy espesó es un olor tentador, pero no sería capaz de morder a un humano, seria contra anti moral después de las caserías, de los vampiros en épocas pasadas, esta prohibido que un vampiro se alimente de sangre humana, directamente.

Pero eses olor es extremadamente tentador, en toda mi vida nunca olí un olor semejante, el olor me lleva hasta el parque, mas específicamente el olor se concentra, en unos arbustos cercanos seguro hay una persona ahí, me acerco con cautela ya que ese olor es demasiada tentación, y lo mínimo que quiero seria herir a un humano, cuando al fin llego tengo que aguantar la respiración, ya que ese olor es simplemente exquisito, es como si no hubiera comido, en siglos y frente a mí se encontrara un platillo hecho por Dios, aparto con cautela los arbustos mi cuerpo se tensa, cuando el olor se incrementa.

Cuando al fin separo, los estorbosos arbustos y puedo ver su rostro, el alma se me va del cuerpo era….pero…..no es posible…..es Haou, mi Haou pero ella esta muerta no puede ser ¿es esto posible?, ese es su rostro lagrimas comienza a salir de mis ojos de felicidad, al ver mas atentamente me doy cuenta que no es mi Haou, los ojos de la persona están a medio abrir son de color café chocolate, su cabello es café con creo que naranja en la pate de arriba, de la parte trasera de su cabeza sale mucha sangre, también tiene un hilo de sangre muy grueso, en el sien derecho cuando mucho, debe de tener como 7 años usa una camisa de color blanco, que también tiene manchas de sangre, y un short azul marino, pero su pecho apenas y sube miro sus ojos son, muy hermosos aun más bellos que los de Haou, pero parecen muertos seguro porque está empezando a morir, solo un monstruo se atrevería a hacerle daño a tan bello ser, porque parecen heridas hechas por golpes.

Sera mejor que lo lleve a casa para curarlo, trato de cargarlo pero de su boca sale un pequeño quejido, creo que le ha de dolor el cuerpo, no lo culpo su rostro es muy hermoso parece un ángel, quiero cuidarlo se ve muy indefenso, así me pregunto si ese famoso instinto paternal, ¿creo que eso es? quiero cuidar a este niño como si fuera de mi propia sangre.

**VampiryFairy: **Espero haya sido de su agrado.

**Lady Rosa**: hai que es la primera historia del genero romance, que escribimos y el gnero que más nos cuesta.

**VampiryFairy**: si es a tomar el toro por los cuernos, solo esperemos que no nos cornee.

**Lady Rosa**: Asi es, bye disfruten el capi cuídense déjenos reviews.


	2. Intento fallido

**VampiryFairy: **E aquí el siguiente capi le agradecemos a Chiyo Asakura, por ayudarnos con la gramatica.

**Lady Rosa**: Sipo será super tierno *w*.

**VampiryFairy: **Silencio no les des adelanto ¬o¬ (colocándole un pañuelo en la boca) y no te lo quitas hasta el final si no ya veras ¬0¬+.

**Lady Rosa**: T_T.

**VampiryFairy:** Bien capi 2 espero le guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Intento fallido.**

**(Johan`s PVO)**

Ya a pasado una semana desde que encontré al niño, pero aun no se su nombre, en realidad desde que lo traje a mi casa no a dicho nada, ni una palabra solo mira al vacio, eso me inquieta, por suerte mi padre es un gran medico, y lo pudo atender ahora esta como en un 60% de recuperación me alegra, pero apenas come, de momento se esta quedando en mi cuarto.

No es que me moleste, ya que los vampiros solo dormimos bueno como 4 o 3 horas, ya que obtenemos energía de la sangre, así que no me molesta que se quede ahí, además el sofá es cómodo.

-Joven Johan- hablo Seth.

Seth es el sirviente de mi familia, es algo así como un mayordomo. Seth bueno parece de 22 años de oscuro cabello, negro como la noche , ojos de color verde, en su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero de ala ancha de color Azul esta vestido, con un esmoquin negro con una corbata azul de moño grueso. También llevaba un abrigo del mismo color que la corbata.

Esa es la ropa que comúnmente usa, la verdad Seth a sido como un hermano, bueno con el asunto de Haou.

-¿Qué sucede Seth?-interrogue.

Seth solo me mostro un plato, con lo que parecía ser estofado. Creo que sé que sucede, y para que me llamo.

-¿El niño aun no quiere comer no?- Inquirí.

Seth solo asintió dándome el plato, Seguro piensa que tal vez yo logre hacerlo comer, pero lo dudo mucho, ya lo intente como en varias ocasiones, pero nada. Tome el plato de comida.

-cálmate intentare hace que coma-afirme.

Caminé hacia las escaleras, esperando que al menos el niño coma algo, al fin llegue a la puerta, con una mano sostuve el estofado y con la otra abrí la puerta, al menos no se me cayó el plato.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud, si el niño está dormido lo último que quiero es despertarlo, pero al entrar observe que estaba despierto. Sé encuentra sentado sobre el respaldo, con sus manos una sobre otra, sus ojo veían al vacio, en su cabeza aun tenía algunas vendas.

Caminé lentamente hasta una silla, que se encuentra cerca de mi cama coloque el plato sobre mis piernas. Le acerque la cuchara a su boca, para mi suerte abrió la boca, seguí repitiendo la acción como 8 veces, pero luego ladeo la cabeza cuando intente darle más estofado.

-¿Creo que no tienes mucha hambre?-Pregunte.

El no respondió, solo seguía viendo al vacio. Tome el plato, me levante de la silla , camine hasta la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo solo pídelo-explique.

Pero nada solo seguía en la misma posición, cuando salí del cuarto vi a Seth enfrente de mi, le di el plato, el me miro muy serio.

-me quedare con él me preocupa-explique.

Al parecer Seth entendió, ya que cuando parpadee Seth ya no estaba. Volví a entrar al cuarto, pero el niño ya no estaba sobre la cama, vi que la puerta que da al balcón estaba abierta, ¿acaso? Corro lo más que puedo hasta el balcón, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas, el niño estaba parrado sobre el barandal, me acerco con cautela asía el, tengo que tener cuidado.

-es una bonita vista ¿no?-exprese.

El niño movió su cabeza para verme, el viento de la noche movía sus cabellos castaños, mejor tengo cuidado la parte de arriba del barandal no es muy grueso, si no tengo cuidado caerá.

-¿me ayudarías para subir?-pregunte

Levante mi mano, de manera que él la tomara , dudo pero la tomo, cuando lo hizo lo jale para que bajara, coloque mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. El niño forcejeaba y sollozaba, con un poco de fuerza le di la vuelta, me incline para quedar a su altura, lo tome de los hombros y lo sacudí un poco, estoy furioso tanto esfuerzo para nada.

-¿!acaso quieres morir?¡-pregunte-si lo quieres solo dilo, sería más fácil darte un inyección letal, que te tiraras de un balcón-

Estaba furioso, como no estarlo, pero luego vi que el niño estaba sollozando muy fuerte, lo abrase, creo que gritarle no fue mi mejor idea. El niño no paraba de llorar, lo cargue aun estando abrazados, lo deje sobre la cama, lo arrope y me senté en la silla a su lado. El niño dejo de llorar.

-perdón-me disculpe –creo que perdí los estribos-

El niño volvió a verme, las lágrimas aun se encontraban en sus mejillas, estire la mano para limpiarle sus lágrimas.

-mi nombre es Johan Anderson- me presente.

-mi mi nombre es Judai Yuki-

Al fin hablo, su voz es suave, muy dulce y frágil, contrasta perfectamente con su apariencia.

-Judai te diré un secreto, yo soy un vampiro-dije.

Judai me vio asustado, metí la pata, no me sorprendería que gritara y se alejara. Pero no, se lanzo asía mí, me estaba abrazando, le respondí el abrazo, sonreía este niño es muy dulce, coloco mi mano en su cabeza para acariciarlo.

-no me importa, quiero estar con tigo-explicaba.

-Esta bien, me quedare esta noche-respondí.

Judai asintió deje abrazarlo, lo coloque con cuidado sobre la cama, lo arrope, yo me quede en la silla. Judai me miro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-me preguntaba le gustaría, ¿le gustaría dormir con migo?-pregunto-es que últimamente e tenido pesadillas, me sentiría seguro si duerme con migo-

Judai es tan lindo, como no decir que no a esa lindura nadie se resistiría, Judai es una ternura de persona. Me subo con cuidado a la cama, lo abrazo, el apoya su cabeza en su pecho su cabello me da cosquillas, pero cómodo.

Cuando volví a verlo él se quedo dormido, si es lindo despierto dormido lo es aun mas.

-Judai me asegurare que nada te pase, te lo prometo te cuidare-

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **Espero haya sido de su agrado, si lo notan es un poco diferente a nuestro estilo normal, ya que nos dieron las reglas adecuadas para escribir.

**Lady Rosa**: (Moviéndose para que le quitaran el pañuelo).

**VampiryFairy**: Ok quítatelo ¬_¬+.

**Lady Rosa: **Que escena mas linda, excepto por lo del intento del suicidio n-n, pero de ai para ya KAWAI, Judai y Johan durmiendo abrazados, quiero una foto.

**VampiryFairy**: aja en el próximo capia habrá muchas sorpresas, no dejen de leerlo, pero nos tardaremos en actualizar nuestros fic, el martes empiezo al nuevo año escolar.

**Lady Rosa:** Hai nos esforzaremos por no tardarnos tanto, espero nos dejen reviews, cuídense, disfruten el capi, cuídense salup.


	3. ¿que es lo que sientó?

**VampiryFairy:**Boing a un nuevo capi.

**Lady Rosa**: Hay ¿seguro creerían que esta historia sería Shotacon?

**VampiryFairy:**Shotacon es una relación heterosexual u homosexual entre un niño y un adulto, pues esta historia no es eso.

**Lady Rosa**: Jai honestamente no nos gustan mucho estas relaciones.

**VampiryFairy:** así que solo sabrán a que nos referimos si leen este capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué siento?**

**(Judai`s PVO)**

Llevo diez años viviendo con Johan, ahora tengo diecisiete años, y Johan dieciocho, según me explico Johan un año para un vampiro equivale a diez para nosotros los humanos, vamos a la misma escuela, según dicen los rumores dicen que es mi hermano mayor, la verdad en un principio eso sentía por él, solo un simple amor fraternal, pero fue creciendo cada vez más, ya no sé que siento por él, si lo quiero como mi hermano, como figura paternal, o como algo más, no lo sé, no estoy seguro.

-Joven Judai es hora de levantarse-ordena una voz.

Luego siento que alguien mueve mi hombro, intentando inútilmente despertarme, no quiero despertar, quiero seguir durmiendo, me tapo más con la cobija.

-está bien, entonces Johan- sama desayunará solo- se mofó Seth.

Me levantó lo más pronto que puedo, me baño y me cambio. Cuando vuelvo a ver a buscar a Seth, este ya no está, no logro acostumbrarme a eso, en un minuto está y al otro ya no. Seth también es un vampiro, pero creo que es un vampiro-fantasma, aparece en un minuto y al otro ya no está, me pone nervioso.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, no quiero hacer esperar a Johan-san, al llegar él ya está listo, siempre se ve pulcro en todo aspecto, con los años que llevo viviendo con él, me di cuenta de algo, no importa la ropa que el lleve puesta, siempre se verá impecable y muy hermoso.

Lleva puesto el uniforme del colegio, un pantalón de color negro, una camisa blanca de botones, una corbata de cuadros de color café-marrón y zapatos cafés.

Al intentar llegar cerca de la silla me resbaló, cierro los ojos esperando un golpe, pero nada, al abrir los ojos, veo el rostro preocupado de Johan , pero esboza una sonrisa, me doy cuenta que me sostiene. Sus brazos están alrededor de mi cintura, me sostuvo para que no me golpeara.

Mi corazón late, más rápido de lo normal, siempre me siento así cerca de él. No sé lo que es solo sé que me gusta sentirme así, desde que me encontró solo deseó estar cerca de el, para siempre.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **Espero haya sido de su agrado.

**Lady Rosa**: ahí gomen ne que sea corto, solo esperamos que hayan comprendido.

**VampiryFairy**: pusimos en si en los 2 capis como se encontraron.

**Lady Rosa:** Ujump ya que en el transcurso de la historia Judai tendrá 17 años y Johan 18.

**VampiryFairy**: jai asi que ya saben esta historia no es shotacon ni nada por el estilo .

**Lady Rosa:** Hai esperamos les haya gustado, déjennos reviews, cuídense salup.


	4. ¿amor?

**VampiryFairy:**.

**Lady Rosa**: Verán mi colega esta malita, no pude hablar, le duele la garganta, está enfermita, hay que bella es la vida XD

**VampiryFairy:**** (**Habentandole todo lo que tenia al lado).

**Lady Rosa**: (esquivando todo lo que le lanzan) okis me callo, que disfruten el capi .

**VampiryFairy: **(Asintiendo).

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Amor?**

**(Judai`s PVO)**

Johan me sostuvo por varios segundos, sentía que mi corazón latía mas y mas, creí que explotaría de mi pecho, Desde aquí puedo ver perfectamente sus ojos , esas bellas joyas esmeraldas, y todas sus facciones todo en el es perfecto.

Me ayuda a pararme, se siento sobre la silla, esperando a que Seth sirva la comida, solo miro a la mesa, me siento muy nervioso e inquieto. No quiero verlo, no tengo valor de hacerlo, no sé lo que me pasa.

Seth al fin sirvió la comida, al parecer omelets, bueno uno para Johan, uno para mí, un plato de cereal, fruta y jugo de naranja, je,je soy algo tragón. Cuando al fin terminamos de comer salimos, bueno de la casa donde vivimos, Acaso es un requisito para las vampiros vivir en casas enormes semejantes a mansiones de siglos pasados.

El ambiente esta tenso, ni Johan ni yo hemos dicho palabra alguna, eso me inquieta. Creo que lo de esta mañana lo molesto, no, no soporto que Johan se enoje con migo, Preferiría que me metiera un puñal a que él se enoje con migo.

-Judai- habla Johan.

Volteó a verlo, el esta sonriendo, yo me sonrojo, su sonrisa es sin duda la más hermosa que hay.

-¿te sucede algo?, as estado muy callado, además estas rojo -preguntó Johan.-¿Tal vez tienes fiebre?-

Al decir esa oración, se coloca su frente a mi, coloca su frente contra la mía, sus labios están a escasos centímetros de los míos, me sonrojo aun más, una fugaz idea atraviesa mi mente. La traviesa pero profunda idea de unir nuestros labios, pero Johan se retira antes de que haga tan precipitada acción.

-no, no parece que no, pero si te sientes mal solo dímelo-dijo Johan.

Solo asentí, al fin llegamos a la escuela, jamás pensé que me alegraría de ver ese edificio, entramos a nuestros respectivos salones, tocamos en salones diferentes por la edad. Eso me da tristeza, las horas que no puedo estar cerca de él me parecen siempre tortuosos, me siento en mi pupitre, el cual está cerca da la ventana. Me gusta ese lugar desde aquí se pude ver el jardín de la escuela, el cual esta excelentemente cuidado, las flores de colores y mis favoritas las rosas rojas, adoro ese color.

Es mi color favorito y al que más le temo, al final no presto atención a la clase como siempre, al fin toca la campana para el almuerzo me muero de hambre.

-Aniki- me llamó Sho.

Es un gran amigo mío, tiene el cabello azul-verde claro, ojos grises y usa lentes muy chistosos según mi punto de vista, usa el uniforme de la escuela, es gran amigo, y bueno igual que todos piensa que Johan es mi hermano mayor, es un gran amigo pero no me creo capaz de decirle que Johan es un vampiro.

-¿Qué pasa Sho?-pregunte.

-Bueno, ¿quién es esa chica?- preguntó.

Esperen cual chica, me dirijo mi mirada hasta la venta en el jardín, se encuentra Johan junto a una chica, sentía que la sangre me hervía, pero al verla bien me calme, era solo Saku la hermana menor de Johan. Je,je me asuste por nada.

Saku tiene los ojos del mismo color que Johan, esta vez su cabello rosado-cenizo esta recogido en cola de caballo, dos mechones gruesos cubren sus mechones, tiene un fleco estilo cepillo solo que separado por tres grupo de cabello, usaba e uniforme femenino de la escuela, es parecido al masculino solo que con falda.

-Ella es la hermana menor de Johan- Explique.

Sho se sorprendió mucho por mis palabras, al parecer, se le ocurrió la idea de que Saku es mi hermana menor, eso se lo me dio risa, no es que no me agrade Saku. Solo que bueno cuando ella está cerca no pudo estar mucho cerca de Johan, además de ser metiche.

Pero bueno es familia de Johan, supongo que en este caso se aplica ese dicho, a la familia no se escoge, como me gustaría, que esa bueno meque no fuera pariente de Johan (N/A pobre de Judai le dio el ataque de celos X3), Es decir es metiche y fastidiosa aparte de que cuando esta cerca consume la atención de Johan.

-Aniki, ¿No creí que tuvieras mas hermanos?-preguntó Sho.

No puede resistir el reír, podía sentir la mirada confusa de Sho sobre mí, pero eso me dio gracia. No para de parecerme divertido el hecho de que bueno casi toda la escuela crea que Johan es mi hermano mayor. Aun cuando ya an visto bueno a Richard y Jane, ellos son los padres de Johan, y al igual que Johan y Saku son vampiros.

Richard tiene ojos azules, cabello azul-verde más oscuro que Johan con detalles grises. Jane tiene ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello azul-cenizo. Se nota a simple vista que Johan es su hijo, pero bueno Saku solo se parece en los ojos, pero yo nada que ver, como lo creen, solo porque Johan se porta muy sobreprotector con migo en ocasiones, Su comportamiento a veces se asemeja a la de un hermano.

-!Judai-chi¡-gritó feliz Saku.

Genial lo que me falta, soportar a la amenaza rosa. Despacho a Johan y ahora me persigue, tres, dos, uno, aquí viene el golpe. Y exactamente como dije se me tiro encima, siempre lo ase aun cuando yo era pequeño, según ella porque son demasiado adorable como para resistirse a abrazar.

-Saku me ahogas- chilló.

Esta chica tiene demasiada fuerza, siempre que me abraza ciento que me romperá los huesos, y al fin me suelta. Pero se me queda viendo mucho a los ojos, como si me leyera el alma, ¿Qué se supone que hace?, cuando al fin para de bueno analizar mi mirada.

Se sienta enfrente de mí, no para de sonreír, igual al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ahora se cómo se sentía de incomoda.

-y ¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunta curiosa el huracán rosado.

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó.

-como de que hablo, tu mirada, refleja un bello sentimiento. El cual se denomina amor, estas enamorado Judai, que hermoso-dijo sonriendo.

Solo me quedo asustado, ¿amor?, eso es lo siento, ¿cómo puede ser?, pero si lo analizo bien es la única emoción que se ajusta a mis sentimientos, pero amor.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** (suspirando) al fin terminamos el cuarto capi, y hi, gomen por el acto de maga en este fic.

**Lady Rosa**: Sipo de momento le pedimos paciencia, mi colega estuvo enferma y falto al colegio, Gracias a eso pudimos trabajar más en nuestras historias.

**VampiryFairy**: Sipo pero ya estoy mejor, el viernes fue al cole, y me dejaron una montaña de tareas, T-T.

**Lady Rosa: Esperamos** les haya gustado el capi, disfrútenlo :D .


	5. confusión

**VampiryFairy: **okis a escribir se a dicho**.**

**Lady Rosa**: Sipo, que no creo quiero que mi reputación se arruine por cierta vampiresa, que no a podido escribir ¬¬

**VampiryFairy:**** (Sacando** una katana), ¿qué dijiste?, (mirada estilo asesina)

**Lady Rosa**: Nada, nadita.

**VampiryFairy: **(Asintiendo), bien disfruten este capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Confusión**

**(Johan`s PVO)**

Al salir de la escuela, al camino a casa Judai estaba demasiado callado, solo miraba al suelo, por suerte el camino a la casa del colegio no transita ninguna calle, estaba muy ido. Odio verlo así, me recuerda cuando estaba recuperándose, cuando paso el tiempo después de eso no recordaba nada, solo su nombre. Mi padre me dijo que des seguro paso por algo tan traumarte que su propia mente lo borro.

Me dio mucha lástima, es decir hay cosas que desceraría olvidar, cosas que estoy seguro que arrían mi vida de algo mejor. Pero el hecho de no saber quién soy, ni nada de mi familia, me pondría muy triste.

Por eso admiro a Judai, el siempre esta sonriendo. Me encanta su sonrisa, es muy hermosa como el resto de él.

Cuando al fin llegamos, abro la reja de la puerta.

Judai atraviesa la reja y entra a la casa, como si un asesino lo persiguiera, ¿Qué le pasa?, me preocupa, ¿estará bien?.

Cuando entro me topo con Seth, el toma mi mochila, se ve serio.

-¿Dónde está Judai?-preguntó.

-el joven Judai se fue a su cuarto- responde.

Eso me inquieta siempre que se encuentra solo en su cuarto, siento como si tuviera la imagen de hace diez años, Judai subido al barandal del balcón, después de todo yo lo amo, es muy importante para mi, lo quiero como si fuera el hijo que perdí hace tantos años.

La preocupación no me deja tranquilo, digo intentando inútilmente distraer mi mente con la tarea de matemática, pero no me aleja la preocupación. Me paro de mi escritorio, me dirijo a ala puerta.

Lo bueno es que nuestros cuartos no están muy separados, solo camino un poco por el pasillo, en menos de un minuto ya estoy frente a su puerta, pero no oigo nada ni siquiera sus quejidos de frustración por intentar hacer alguna tarea, sin duda eso me inquieta.

Mi mano gira el picaporte de la puerta abriéndola, lentamente, cuando se encuentra medio abierto, no puedo creer lo que veo.

En ese cuarto de espalda desde donde yo veo ,esta Haou, usa una camisa larga de color blanco, le llega al principio de los muslos, también usaba un short de color blanco, parece algo que sabía desde hace años, parece un ángel.

No me puedo resistir, entro del golpe al cuarto, pero no hago ruido, rápidamente la tomo de su muñeca, ella solo se sobresalta, pero rápidamente hago que de vuelta, al hacerlo la hago caer sobre la cama, ella gime por el brusco movimiento.

No me puedo controlar, dicen que los vampiros somos seres lujuriosos, ya veo que es verdad, pero no puedo parar, tantos años de no verla, tantos años de no sentirla.

Mis labios se acercan a su cuello, poco a poco, no puedo más, antes de que reaccione, la oigo gemir de placer, por lo apasionados besos que deposito en su cuello, dejando mas de alguna marca.

Me alejo de su cuello, sus ojos están cerrados, esta respirando con dificultad, en su rostro se ve claramente un intenso sonrojo. La beso, en un apasionado beso.

Cuando me retiro por la falta de aire. ¿Ase cuanto que no saboreaba sus labios?, ¿ase cuanto que no la sentía? , parece una eternidad. Mis manos poco a poco comienzan a desabotonar su camisa.

-Johan- me llama, aun reparando entre cortado.

Cuando ya había desabotonado hasta el tercer botón, Pero ahí es cuando la miro directo a los ojos. Esos no son los ojos de oro de mi Haou, esos son los cálidos ojos de Judai. ¿Acaso yo?, ¿por confusión sería capaz de abusar de Judai?

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** Wow a eso le digo yo un caso de confusión seria .

**Lady Rosa**: sipo wow, tal parece que Johan siente una obsesión por Haou .

**VampiryFairy**: Hai, pero je je je je como que me quieren linchar por no poner, no se limón en esa confusión, le dire las razones, primero seguro se declararían y si eso pasaba matada la historia en el principio y eso no lo puedo hacer, segundo aunque ya saben que escribí un limón en uno de mis fics de 5ds, honestamente no me gusto como quedo, mi experimento no me complació u-ú, si que quedo bien pero me falta de verdad practica ;D .

**Lady Rosa: Esperamos** les haya gustado el capi, disfrútenlo :3 .


	6. Interpretación equivocada

**nVampiryFairy:** Bien les presento la nueva actu (no de las palomitas, si no de actualización)**.**

**Lady Rosa**: primero este capi se huba a subir el jueves de la semana pasada.

**VampiryFairy:**TT-TT, sipo pero por problemas en mi cuenta, los cuales hasta hoy se solucionaron. Al fin lo puedo subir

**Lady Rosa**: y pasiciencia k estoy en seman de examenes, y bueno este capi ya estab en mis documentos de mi cuenta, asi k por eso esta subido.

**VampiryFairy: **(Asintiendo), bien disfruten este capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Interpretación Equivocada**

**(Johan`s PVO)**

Aun no soy capaz de comprender las brutales razones que me llevaron a esto, ahora veía a los ojos a Judai, su respiración cortada, su rostro sonrojado, y un afina capa de sudor cubriéndolo, se veía idéntico a mi Haou en nuestra primera vez, pero no lo era, era Judai, el dulce niño que tanto quiero.

Me retiro lo más pronto de él, me paro, desvío mi mirada estoy demasiado apenado. Si puede haberlo…, y ni siquiera hubiera podido dar resistencia, que horror.

-Johan-san- me llamó Judai.

Mientras se abotonaba la camisa, aun tenia ese tono carmesí en su rostro, el intenso brillo en sus ojos. Su respiración era serena, podía escuchar sus latidos perfectamente, rítmicos y perfectos. Al parecer ya se calmo.

Los mechones de mi fleco cubren mis ojos, como una barreara para cubrir mi vergüenza, primera vez que no deseó que Judai me vea. Oigo como se paraba de la cama.

-Johan mírame- ordenó.

Siento como me abraza, su rostro está en mi pecho. Me abraza, ¿realmente lo hace porque lo ignore porque lo que hice?

-Odio que me ignoren- susurró.

Sabia que eso lo lastima, hoy solo estoy metiendo la pata, aun no entiendo porque le afecta tanto que lo ignoren, siempre se pone triste cuando lo hago. Puedo ver cuando lo ignoran, como si ni si quiera estuviera como oculta las ganas de llorar, aun no entiendo porque responde así. Y sé que él no lo sabe ya que casi no tiene recuerdos de antes de lo rescatara, así que no toco el tema, no lo quiero lastimar.

Coloco mi mano suavemente sobre su espalda, y la acarició, asiendo círculos en ella, sigo asiéndolo, hasta que oigo como su respiración es cada vez más calmada, más relajada. Miro más abajo. Veo como tiene los ojos cerrados, está muy relajado.

-lo siento- me excuse.

El abre los ojos porosamente, al parecer se estaba quedando dormido. Me mira con esos bellos ojos cafés, me da una sonrisa, no se molesto más bien feliz.

-no estoy molesto, estoy feliz- decía

Mientras me abrazaba, y se frotaba contra mi pecho. Era como ver un gato pidiendo cariño, se ve tan adorable, lo rodeo con mis brazos.

-yo… también siento lo mismo- habló Judai.-yo…yo…yo…también te amo-

Sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, era la primera vez que Judai me decía eso. La primera vez que decía que me ama, no me resiste me incliné y bese su mejilla, y con mi mano comencé a acariciar su cabeza.

-yo también te amo- susurre.

Podía ver la mirada llena de ilusiones en el rostro de Johan, es como si vieras a las estrellas en sus bellos ojos cafés.

-te amo como el hijo, que perdí hace tantos años- dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

Pero su mirada ya no tenía esa luz, parecía llena de tristeza de dolor. Parecía como si le hubiera hecho la cosa más horrible de la vida, sentía que podía llorar de ahora mismo, se aparta bruscamente de mí. Se sienta sobre su cama, se rodea con sus brazos, mira al piso.

-lo mismo opino, yo te amo como a un hermano mayor- dijo.

Levanto su mirada, sus labios estaban en una sonrisa.

Sentía que debía irme, salí del cuarto, pero tanta tristeza de parte de Judai me extraño, aun cuando me dijo algo tan lindo, veo mucho dolor en sus ojos.

* * *

**(Judai`s PVO)**

Me recosté sobre mi cama, sobre las sabanas de color rojo. Mi cabeza sobre la almohada blanca, colocada de lado. Hace apenas unos instantes me sentía tan feliz, por el trato que me dio Johan, sentía como si me amara, de ese aspecto tan pasional.

Le exprese mis sentimientos, pensé que cuando dijo esas palabras, era de amor puro. Pero el solo me ama como el hijo que me dijo que perdió hace años, ahora veo claramente que el amor que siente Johan, por esa mujer llamada Haou, jamás desaparecerá, aun cuando yo lo ame con tanta pasión que estaría dispuesto a todo por el.

Las lágrimas corren por la almohada mojándola levemente, desea que Johan me amara como ama a esa mujer Haou, no, no con la misma magnitud, deseo que me ame más que ella.

**Ya que yo haria todo por el, todo**

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **Johan sos un idiota! .

**Lady Rosa**: sipo Pobre Judai creyo que Johan lo amaba más que un hijo .

**VampiryFairy**: espero les haya gustado, pasiencia que hasta el cienco de abrirl termino examenes .

**Lady Rosa: pasciencia por favor, que los apenas hoy puedo subir el capi, y como Vampiry tiene que estudiar eso el queita inspiracion, cuidense salup** .


	7. un amor regresa

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi, Donde las cosas ya se ponen buenas.

**Lady Rose:** Hai, Ya que aquí las coas se ponen bien buenas y picantes, como la salsa de jalapeño, lamentamos la tardanza de verdad, pero mi colega a tenido un bloqueo con esta historia .

**VampiryFairy:** Hai, Gomen-nasai T-T, prometo esforzarme más òwó

.**Lady Rose: **Hai, sin más preámbulos a nuevo capi X3.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un amor regresa.**

**(Judai´s P.O.V)**

Sentida el sol, sus rayos golpeaban sin piedad mi cara, forzándome a salir de mis sueños, lo primero que note al levantarme fue el hecho de tener el pijama puesto, y estar cubierto por mis sabanas.

-Johan-san-susurre.

Siempre que me quedaba dormido, sin la pijama y no me cubría, Johan llegaba en la noche me la colocaba y me arropaba, como un niño pequeño, eso siempre me a asía sentir que era importante para él. Me levanto con calma, bueno mejor me visto, si no llegare tarde a la escuela, me cambio con calma, honestamente no tengo ganas de ir a la molesta escuela.

Pero no puedo faltar así como así, además no entiendo la razón, pero siento una extraña punzada en mi pecho, un sentimiento de inseguridad, algo malo va a suceder hoy, lo siento en el corazón. Espero solo sean divagaciones mías. Si algo le sucediera a Johan-san, no dudaría dos veces, en la extrema medida de… acabar con mi vida. Sé que es una medida extrema pero honestamente, no me imagino una vida sin Johan-san, eso sería algo que no podría soportar.

Bajo la escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, al bajar, y llegar al comedor observo cómo está vacío, no hay nadie sentado comiendo. ¿Dónde está Johan-san?, lo único que se me ocurre, es tomar mi mochila, y salir apresuradamente de la casa. No me importa el saltarme el desayuno, necito saber si él está bien.

Al salir de la casa, pase fuertemente, mi mano contra la reja de metal, con el fin de abrirla lo más rápido posible, pero al rosarla, no noto, la rama de palo de rosa azul, enredada en la reja, como una serpiente atrapa a su presa, la cual me cusa un rasguñó profundo debido a las espinas tan gruesas. Miro mi mano con calma, del rasguño puedo ver un poco de sangre que fue llamada el daño hecho hacia mi piel.

Le doy poca importancia, necesitó saber porque tanto misterio. Johan siempre me ha esperado, a la hora de ir a la escuela jamás me ha dejado, y el hecho de que Seth no m ella despertado, ni estuviera en el área de la cocina y comedor, eso dice que nada anda bien.

Al llegar al lado de derecho de la casa, siento, como mi corazón se destruye en cientos de pedazos, hubiera preferido, mil y un veces que las espinas de la rosas, se hubieran tomado la molestia de herir y partir mi corazón, que mis manos. Frente a mí, Johan-san estaba besando a una mujer, pero es idéntica a mí, desde atrás se ve exactamente como yo, el mismo cabello café chocolate, por lo que veo tiene incluso mi misma estatura, noto que usa un vestido negro, de falta suelta, no llegando más que a la mitad de los muslos, usando medias negras que cubre sus calcetines, y botines negros, de tacón grueso.

Colocó mis manos en mi boca, solo para ahogar un gemido ahogado, mezclado con un sollozo, siento el alma lo mas fuerte partida, no deseó que esto suceda, no soporto ver a Johan besando a esa persona.

Giro de manera brusca sobre mis talones, con tanta fuerza que inclusive siento que me podría caer en cualquier momento del giro, sin pensar dos veces corrí a la casa, abrí la reja con fuerza, no me importo si lastimaba mi otra mano, solo quería huir. Al entrar rápidamente al fin a la casa, puede ver el rostro de sorpresa de Seth, al entrar de esa manera a la casa, ni siquiera me moleste a mirarle.

A mitad de subir de prisa las escaleras, sentí un asco en la boca del estomago, supongo que eso obtengo de abstenerme de sollozar como quería en ese instante, al llegar al segundo, piso me detengo en el baño. Abriendo la puerta de prisa, caí de rodillas frente al baño sanitario, levante la tapa con velocidad, y deposite todo el poco contenido de mi estomago. Dolió, al no haber desayunado y no haber cenado ayer, me dolió mucho.

Cuando me calme, intente parame, aun sentía e asqueroso sabor de vomito en mi boca, solo me acerco al lava manos, abrí la llave y me enjuague la boca, con el único fin de sacar ese desagradable y acido sabor de mi boca. Me apoye contra la pared recostándome dejándome caer sentado, flexione mis rodillas, y coloque mis manos en mi rostro, ya no aguante mas y llore, llore lo mas que pude, me dolía, dolía, dolía mucho, me dolía mucho el corazón.

* * *

**(Johan´s P.O.V)**

Aun no podía creerlo, aun no puedo creerlo esto parece un sueño. Al despertarme, vi por la ventana a Haou, vestida de negro, apenas y la vi, salí de la casa lo más pronto, posible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, al estar al lado de mi Haou, la bese, con mayor pasión que cuando confundí a Judai con ella, ella correspondió esto parecía un sueño, sin duda un sueño.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, cuando me separe apenas un poco, coloque mi mano temblorosa sobre su mejilla, esto no era un sueño, pero ¿Cómo podía ser?

-Johan, mi Johan, estoy tan feliz-susurro, con la vos quebrada por las lagrimas de alegría.

La abrace, sin duda este es el día mas feliz, desde que la perdí.

Ahora nos encontramos en una banca de madera en el parque, tomados de la mano, mirando el bello lago azul, el olor de la yerba, el perfume de las flores, el sonido de las ramas de los arboles agitándose por la leve brisa, los pájaros cantando. Sin duda un ambiente de solo paz, con mi Haou.

Escuche el crujir de la madera, cuando levemente se recostó en mi hombro, sin duda era ella, oía el mismo latido de su corazón, su mismo perfume, su misma escencia.

-Haou, ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunte a un incrédulo.

-No lo sé, recuerdo haber sentido el frio de la muerte, después desperté en un hospital, pero no lo entendía, no envejecía, por eso tuve que irme de pueblo en pueblo. No sé si me volvieron en vampiro, ya que no bebe sangre, ni nada por el estilo. Pero estoy feliz porque e sido capaz de verte- habló.

No entiendo nada, solo se una cosa. Ella está a mi lado, es lo único que me importa, esta vez podre protegerla, no fallare, ya que ella era y seguirá siendo lo más importante en mi vida.

* * *

**(Judai´s P.O.V)**

Me dolía mi estomago. No pude ir a la escuela estaba muy deprimido como para hacerlo, Seth me ayudo a parame en el baño y me ayudo a llegar a mi cuarto, y yo me acosté y me cubro con las sabanas sobre la cama , después de eso intento darme el desayuno, pero lo rechace, por eso no me habían podido dar medicina para el dolor de estomago, necesitaba comer algo, ya que la medicina era fuerte, y me podía hacer daño al estomago. Pero es una lástima que no haya medicina, para el dolor que siento en mi pecho.

Aun tengo la imagen de Johan-besando a esa chica, pasó mis dedos sobre mis labios, aun recuerdo la sensación de los cálidos labios de Johan sobre los míos, su lengua recorriendo mi boca, dejándome sin aire, sus labios sobre mi cuello. En ese momento estaba tan confundido, pero no me abría importarle mi castidad a Johan-san, pero solo porque me confundió con esa mujer Haou, no dudo ni un segundo que esa mujer con la que se besaba era ella. El ya me había dicho que yo me parecía exageradamente a ella.

¿Por qué tenía que volver?, ¿Por qué?

Ahora sentiré a diario este dolor en el pecho, no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que desearía… que esa mujer estuviera muerta, la odio.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** QUE SUCEDERA, asi perdón que el encuentro de Johan con Haou no haya sido, que digamos algo súper increíble, pero sentí que seria bn que apareciera si de la nada.

**Lady Rose:** Pobre Judai T-T.

**VampiryFairy:** bien espero comentarios, disfruten el capi, cuídense, salup

.


	8. dolor del corazón

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi.

**Lady Rose:** Hai,.

**VampiryFairy:** Ahora, veamos k pasa.

**Lady Rose: **Hai, sin más preámbulos a nuevo capi X3.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Dolor del corazón.**

**(Judai´s P.O.V)**

Joven Judai, debería de comer algo- recomendó Seth.

solo le escuchaba, ni siquiera le daba la cara, hasta este momento el dolor en mi estomago ya había pasado, eso es algo, bueno, aunque mi apetito aun no se asía presente.

Cambie de lado en la cama, no me sentía con ganas de nada, ni siquiera de comer. Lo cual es raro en mí, solo pensaba en lo que vi el beso de Johan y esa chica. Solo de recordarlo siento una punzada en el pecho.

Mis dedos en un reflejo pasan rosando con las yemas mis labios. Recordando los labios de Johan sobre los míos, esa sensación se sentía tan bien. Mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho al recordarlo, su aliento cálido aliento en mi boca.

-Judai-kun, ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? –Pregunto Richard.

Solo asome mi cabeza, a verlo rápidamente, ni siquiera quería ver a alguien. Podía sentir sus ojos azules clavados sobre mí, era como tener los ojos de un halcón sobre mí, cuando era pequeño en mis revisiones, esa mirada asía que saliera de esta posición sobre la cama.

-Buen intento Richard-sama, pero eso ya no funciona, ya no soy un niño-exprese con disgusto.

Escuche perfectamente su respiración cansada, y un suspiro de frustración de su parte. Me imagino que con eso no se daría por vencido, lo sé mejor que nadie.

-Que lastima, al parece Jane hizo tus postres favoritos por ninguna razón-respondió con sarcasmo.

Podía oler, los postres favoritos aun, en de seguro la maleta que debe traer Richard. Eso es injusticia, Jane la madre de Johan-san, cocina muy bien sobre todo postres, con disgusto me quite la sabana roja de la cabeza, me senté en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de esta.

Richard únicamente, sonrió de manera orgullosa. Usaba un traje café, con corbata en tono negro, y zapatos del mismo tipo, sus ojos azules no dejaban de verme de manera triunfante, aun siendo cubiertos por anteojos cuadrados de aro negro, su cabello verde-azulado oscuro, con detalles grises perfectamente arreglado de manera formal. Un maletín negro yacía a su lado.

Aun sonriendo de su maletín saco, dos cajas una de tamaño mediana, mientras que la otra de tamaño pequeño. Pero aun siendo torturado por los olores de los postres, no tenía ni un gramo de hambre. Aun sabiendo las delicias culinarias que poseen esas cajas. Solo enfoque mi mirada sobre mis manos.

-Bueno, creo que no te sientes bien- respondió molesto. – Lástima que la sicología no es mi campo de trabajo.-

Solo esbocé una sonrisa, mirar a Richard era como, si viera a Johan, en algunos aspectos. Bueno por eso es su padre, de tal palo tal astilla.

-¿Cómo le ha ido?- pregunte.

Intentando cambiar al menos un poco el tema, aunque me mencione temas médicos. Que no comprenda, solo no quiero oír, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?, si eso sucediera recordare esa escena, y no lo deseo.

-bueno, si el paciente no desea hablar de sus molestias, no está obligado a hacerlo, aun sabiendo que si habla de ello, se le puede ayudar con sus molestia, y hacer que no dañe demasiado, o inclusive eliminarlo - explicó Richard.

No levante mi mirada ni un instante, no deseo hablar de ello. Es mas ni siquiera deseó recordarlo.

* * *

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, Johan-san aun no volvía, eso me inquietaba mucho. Seguro esta con Haou, de solo pensarlo siento como el corazón se me destruye aun en el pecho. Apenas y había comido en el día, mi apetito se vio increíblemente reducido, no me sucedía esto desde que era pequeño.

Realmente no poseo ningún recuerdo antes de que Johan me encontrase, siempre pensé que el que él me encontrase era de las mejores cosas que me pudieran pasar en la vida, aun de niño pensaba de esa forma. Mi memoria antes de conocerlo es una hoja en blanco, no importa cuánto trate no puedo recordarlo. Realmente si Richard y Johan no me hubieran dicho como me entraba, no lo redoraría, ni mucho menos sé porque me encontraba así.

Escuche pasos por el pasillo, y el cerrado de una puerta, me pare de la cama. Antes de que reaccionara, me encontraba en la puerta de Johan, tocando al no encontrar respuesta.

La abrí con calma, evitando hacer el mínimo ruido. Al entrar el cuarto solo mire, las paredes de tono celeste, la alfombra gris que cubría prácticamente toda la casa, aun con la poca luz, sabía perfectamente la ubicación de cada mueble, a la perfección eso sería una ventaja para ubicarme, y no golpearme con cualquier cosa.

Solo logre escuchar, el pequeño pero increíble audible sonido de una respiración proveniente de la cama, al estar enfrente de esta, podía ver perfectamente como Johan-san estaba pacíficamente dormido.

Se veía tan pacificó, como si fuera un niño pequeño, con cuidado de hacer el mínimo ruido del crujir de las sabanas y de la cama, ante mi peso me subí en ella, a su lado. Tome una almohada para que mi respiración fuera menos audible, solo lo miraba.

Solo eso podía hacer, no deseaba que mi presencia fuera notada. Lo cual es difícil considerando los finos sentidos de un vampiro. Verlo así es muy bello, solo eso logro hacerme olvidar el dolor de esta mañana.

Empecé a sentir los parpados pesado, me sentía fatigado. Al final solo termine cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, solo observando el rostro durmiente de la persona de la cual estor perdidamente enamorado.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** QUE SUCEDERA, asi perdón que el encuentro de Johan con Haou no haya sido, que digamos algo súper increíble, pero sentí que seria bn que apareciera si de la nada.

**Lady Rose:** Pobre Judai T-T.

**VampiryFairy:** bien espero comentarios, disfruten el capi, cuídense, salup

.


	9. Conosciendo al enemigo

**VampiryFairy:** A new capi.

**Lady Rose:** Hai,.

**VampiryFairy:** Ahora, veamos k pasa.

**Lady Rose: **Hai, sin más preámbulos a nuevo capi X3.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Conociendo al enemigo .**

**(Johan´s P.O.V)**

El ambiente de la mañana comenzó a invadir mi cuarto, el aire cálido, el solo entrado indiscretamente por las ventanas. Al sentir esta atmosfera, mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, al mover levemente mi cuerpo, mi brazo golpeo algo, duro, pero suave, cálido. Conozco esa consistencia simple, es la que responde al cuerpo de un humano.

De tal manera que mi cuerpo no se moviera, ni causara algún movimiento leve sobre la cama, el cual causara, que la persona que esté ahí se despierte. Cuando logro pararme, mire fijamente mi cama, solo para ver, a Judai dormir, lo más cómodo, sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Se veían tan idénticos, Haou y el son las dos personas que más amo, son lo más valioso para mí. En un impulsó no pude evitar acariciar con mi mano su cabello, aun no puedo creer lo rápido que puede pasar el tiempo, es como si aun viera al mismo niño de7 años, el mismo pequeño, con su mirada perdida e indefensa, con sus ojos llenos de soledad, esa imagen me trae mucha tristeza.

Aun no sabíamos nada de la familia de Judai, cuando estuvo en mi casa, mi padre aviso a la policía, pero dijeron, que nadie había reportado a un niño con esa descripción como desaparecido, es más, cuando él se recupero nadie llamo, nadie informo sobre nada, era como si Judai fuera solo una fantasma, sin pasado claro, sin familia que se preocupara de él, como si jamás hubiese existido.

-mmm…Johan-san, jejeje eso hace cosquillas- Reía Judai.

Hasta ahora me di cuenta, de que acariciaba su cuello con suavidad, sus ojos cafés brillaban muy fuertemente, ante esta repentina acción mía, sus labios levemente curvados en una sonrisa, llena de inocencia. Cuando veo a Judai así mi corazón se enternece demasiado, sin duda desde donde yo lo veo Judai es un ángel, uno que apareció en mis momentos de tristeza y angustia.

* * *

**(Judai´s P.O.V)**

No podía soportarlo, el hecho de tener tan cerca a Johan-san, y saber que esa mujerzuela de Haou, es su dueño dolía, pero no podía permitirme mostrar mis tristeza, solo terminaría preocupándolo, además aunque sé que es una mentira cruel y despiadada, si él es feliz yo también debería de serlo, si veo su sonrisa, solo eso necesitó para vivir. Aunque en cierto punto sea una ilusión vana y falsa. Pero solo con el fin de no preocuparle, fingiré estar alegre.

-Muy buenos Días Johan-san-Salude fingiendo alegría.

El solo me dedico una sonrisa dulce, revolvió mis cabellos con suavidad a, ese gesto me hizo sentir tan feliz. Aun cuando sabia en el interior de mi cuerpo, que jamás recibiría, el mismo tipo de caricias que recibí, aquella vez.

-Buenos Días, mi pequeño niño- respondió entusiasta Johan.

De un solo y animado me levante animado, la verdad tenía algo de hambre, y como no si mi estomago estaba vacío. Y el delicioso aroma a comida, proveniente de las cocina no me ayudaba en los mas mínimo.

-Creo que mejor me voy a cambiar, hoy al fin es viernes-Hable animado.

Me retire del cuarto de Johan, para dirigirme al mío. Al entrar me tire a la cama con tristeza, no quería llorar, pero mis ojos no acataron esa simple orden, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas con fuerza. No lo toleraba, el hecho de tener tan cerca a Johan, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Me levante con calma, limpiándome mis lágrimas usando la manga de mi pijama, manchando la tela de esta con humedad. Solo camine al armario, para traer mi uniforme, y cambiarme, aunque creo, que solo deseaba quedarme en casa. Mi ánimo estaba tan bajo, pero no podía demostrarlo solo preocuparía a Johan-san, y eso es lo minio que yo deseo.

Sin fuerza me coloque mi uniforme. Baje las escaleras, con calma, al llegar al comedor, vi a Johan ya vestido, sin duda los vampiros eran rápidos, en menos de segundos, Johan ya estaba en el comedor sentado, con su uniforme puesto.

Me senté en una silla frente a él, esperaba comer pronto mi estomago ya comenzaba a rugir, demasiado en realidad.

-Dime, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela ayer?-Pregunto Johan.

Solo puse una mirada confundida, en realidad jamás pensé que a Johan se le escaparía ese detalle, considerando que no estuvo todo el día en la casa , hasta las 12 de la noche, ahora que lo recuerdo, tampoco me dijo nada, o aviso a donde iba, o al menos hasta donde recuerde. Pero no podía mentirle a Johan, pero si es para mí bien, creo que una pequeña e inofensiva mentira no dañaría a nadie.

-Pues me intoxique con algo- mentí con simpleza.

Johan rodo los ojos, al parecer no me creyó ni seis letras de lo que dije, pero no lo culpo. Si jamás me eh enfermado del estomago, o hasta donde yo recuerde, al menos. Solo atiene a reír nervioso, hasta que Seth trajo la comida, olía como siempre delicioso, y sabroso en extremo. Aun cuando la comida no era ni siquiera compleja, esta simplemente consistía en, sándwiches, salsas, pan tostado, jalea, mantequilla, tartaletas de fruta, coctel de fruta, panes dulces, y demás, sin duda Seth lee el pensamiento, adivino exactamente que tenía demasiada hambre.

Sin más preámbulo comencé a comer algo más rápido de lo que acostumbro la verdad, hasta Johan se sorprendió de ello, al terminar de comer, Solo nos levantamos de la mesa, con mucha calma, para ir por la mochilas, y salir a ah la escuela. En la entrada de la casa, vi que las rosas que ayer lastimaron mi mano, ni siquiera estaban presentes.

-¿Qué miras Judai?-pregunto Johan.

-nada calma, imaginaciones mías, nada mas –respondí como si nada.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela solo me senté en mi asiento como si nada, pero aun así me sentía con tan poco energía, solo descanse mi cabeza, en la mesa del asiento, y coloque mis brazos frente a mi doblándolos.

-Hola, ¿Creo que no nos hemos presentado?-pregunto una vos femenina.

Al levantar mi cabeza, sentí como si por un instante mi alma abandonara mi alma, en un instante rápido, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía ser, me aleje un poco de la figura, moviendo mi silla con brusquedad. Frente a mis ojos me encontraba yo, pero en una versión femenina, la única diferencia con ella era los ojos, ella poseía unos fuertes ojos color topacio.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunte dudoso de que no tuviera una ilusión frente a mí.

Ella solo sonrió con calma como si nada, me miraba de arriba abajo. Su siguiente movimiento jamás lo adivine, tomo entre sus manos, mi rostro acercándolo al suyo. Mirando fijamente a los ojos, como si leyera mi alma, con esos ojos. En un segundo sentí como si fuerza se alejara de mí, me sentía un poco cansado. Inclusive vi como sus ojos por un instante brillasen, de manera demoniaca.

Cuando me soltó, por inercia, solo pude recostarme contra el asiento, estaba cansado aun , cuando no realicé ningún ejercicio.

-Mi nombre es Haou, mocoso, si eres listo sabrás quien soy-dijo con arrogancia.

Mis ojos se ampliaron a más no poder, frente a mi estaba, la mujer de la cual Johan estaba enamorado. Mi mirada de impresión, cambio a una de rabia.

-Veo, que sentimos lo mismo-decía con enojo.

Al parecer ella al igual que yo, teníamos el mismo pensamiento. No comprendo porque, Johan-san, estaba enamorado de alguien tan pedante como ella.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **El Nuevo capi, perdonen, por mis tardadas actus, mi inspiración me había abandona .

**Lady Rose:** Hai,.

**VampiryFairy: **Pues, que le habrá, hecho Haou a Judai XD.

**Lady Rose: **bien disfruten el capi, salup :3.


	10. Mentiras

**VampiryFairy: **Muy bien un nuevo capi, dedicado aILZzE, por su examen X3 .

**Lady Rose:** Felicidades chica XD

**VampiryFairy:** Ahora, veamos k pasa.

**Lady Rose: **Hai, aki abra algo que jamás se imaginarían de Judai XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Mentiras.**

**(Judai´s P.O.V)**

Seguí mirando a Haou, su parecido con migo, era…demasiado, me ponía erizo, en un instante sentí mi respiración más pesada, de lo normal, ¿porque estaba tan cansado?, sentía mis parpados pesados, creía que en cualquier instante caería en la inconsciencia.

-Que débil eres niño-se burlaba Haou.

Después escuche los pasos del maestro entrando en el salón, vi como Haou salía del salón, rápidamente, caminando de manera orgullosa y altiva, antes de irse vi como colocaba su mano en el marco de la puerta, para dedicarme una sonrisa burlona, mostrando lo divertida que se encontraba de mi situación, no preste mucha atención a eso, como me encantaraba, no me permitía fijarme en esa mujer, no me sentía bien, sentía una fuerte presión sobre mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos un segundo, intentando calmarme. Logre escuchar como la vos del maestro sonaba cerca de mí, no quería abrir mis ojos, me sentía débil.

Hasta que sentí como alguien coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro, comenzando a apretarlo con dureza, dolía sentía como sus uñas atravesaban mi carne, aun con mis ropas sobre ella, oía una vos sobre mis oídos, diciendo palaras que no entendía, como rasguñaban mi rostro, dejando marcas que ardientes sobre él.

Estaba asustado, el no ver la persona que me lastimaba, me causaba temor, una sensación de impotencia, no podía defenderme. Sentía una aguja en el pecho, esa sensación era tan familiar. La reconocía, ¿Por qué?; esta ahogante sensación de impotencia me era tan familiar.

-Judai, despierta-me gritaba una vos.

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, para ser fuertemente golpeados, por una luz, forzándome a cerrarlos fuertemente, mientras mi vista comenzaba adaptarse , pude ver claramente donde me encontraba, reconocí fácilmente el techo blanco, de la enfermería, el olor a químicos de limpieza impregnados en las baldosas , las cortinas blancas rodeándome, aun que jamás tuve que venir a este lugar en todo el tiempo que llevaba en mi escuela, no tenia que conocer el ambiente, para saber mi paradero, después de todo tenía el mismo ambiente, que un cuarto de hospital, los cuales reconocía a la perfección.

-Al fin despiertas, que bueno, un poco mas y llamaba al señor Richard -decía mi acompañante.

Me levante calmadamente de la cama, quedando sentado en ella, un puntada fuerte golpeo mi cabeza, la ignore, no era de gran importancia en realidad, vi quien era mi acompañante, mi amigo Edo Fénix. Edo tenía el cabello color plata, lo tenía algo largo, llegándole al final de la nuca, dos mechones gruesos, con una pequeña separación entre ellos, uno de ellos llegaba a la altura de su nariz, mientras el otro llegaba a la altura de su oreja izquierda, un tercero algo delgado a comparación de los otros dos, estaba ligeramente pegado cerca de su oreja derecha, su piel era pálida a comparación del tono de la mía, sus ojos de un azul zafiro. Tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en señal de molestia, con su seño ligeramente fruncido.

-muy bien, ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela ayer? , además de que te desmayaste hoy en clase, imagínate el susto cuando lo escuche –me decía molesto Edo.

Una pequeña risa salió de mi garganta, no era que las acciones de Edo me causaran risa, bueno en una parte, verlo molesto la verdad me causa un poco de risa, no me sorprendió el pequeño golpe que me dio en la cabeza, seguro pensaba que me burlaba de él.

-Muy bien, hoy sin juegos, dime, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-me pregunto molesto.

-je,je,je, pues veras ayer no me sentía bien, eso es todo-respondí sin rodeos.

-pues si no te sentías bien, entones ¿por qué no te quedaste en tu casa?-decía molesto aun Edo.

Suspire molesto, no quería decirle porque me sentí mal, era como si abriera mas una herida que sentía en mi pecho, al ver a Johan con esa mujer, la escena de cómo se besaban con tanto amor, me dolía cada vez más, pero no podía mostrarlo, que conseguiría con ello preocupar a los que me rodean.

-Bien si no me quieres decir, al menos intenta descansar-me dijo Edo.

Me recosté en la cama, pero no me podía dormir, comencé a moverme en ella en un banal intento de dormir, pero no podía, era incomoda para mí, me sentía solo, no sabía porque, pero en mi pecho sentía una fuerte soledad, aun cuando Edo estaba a mi lado. No sé porque pero un ahogante sentimiento de tristeza, me embargo, sentía como lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Sentí como una mano, comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello con dulzura.

-Judai dime, ¿Qué te paso ayer?-preguntaba Edo preocupado.

En un instante, por impulsó me tire asía Edo, abrazándolo fuertemente, comenzando a sollozar en su hombro, podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Edo, sobre mis acciones, su mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalada intentando calmarme, pero no funcionaba, mis lagrimas seguían humedeciendo la tela de su uniforme, de sus hombros.

-Edo, no me dejes solo -decía entre sollozos.

-Judai, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Edo.

-no me dejes solo por favor -decía con fuerza.

En cada palabra sentía como si cada sollozo fuera a asfixiar mi vos, no me importo si hablaba con dureza , en realidad, ese miedo de encontrarme solo, como si nada me necesitara estaba en mi, pero aun no entendía ¿Por qué?, o, ¿si la entendía y no la admitía?, solo sabía que esa desconocida sensación me asfixiaba. Me sentía tan solo, inútil, e innecesario, en un instante.

Sentí como Edo me retiraba de su cuerpo con delicadeza, una de sus manos limpio mis lagrimas, me dedico una cálida sonrisa, esa simple acción me hizo sonreír, sus manos tomaron mi rostro con delicadeza, no sé cómo paso, en que segundo, pero mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Edo mordió mi labio inferior, mi boca se abrió completamente ante eso, sentí como su lengua entraba en mi boca, en ese segundo me aparte de él con fuerza.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mientras tapaba mi boca con mi mano. Edo me miro con tristeza en sus ojos, para después mover su cabeza, para evitar el contacto visual entre ambos, mordí mi labio de los nervios, retire mi mano de mi boca.

No sé que me llevo a hacerlo lo que hice, no podía dejar a Edo así, sin decir más tome su rostro entre mis manos, para darle un suave beso en sus finos labios, me retire de su lado, volviéndome a sentar en la cama, un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, estaba avergonzado. Edo es mi amigo, prácticamente mi hermano al igual que Sho, pensar, que yo le gustaba era algo imposible, pero la prueba estaba en el beso que él me dio, hace apenas unos segundos.

-Ammmm… este Judai…bueno yo…este yo…tu…bueno-decía entre cortado Edo.

Mientras jugaba con sus manos, estaba muy nervioso, eso jamás lo espere ver de él, siempre a sido una persona tan segura de sí mismo, de sus acciones. Apreté las sabanas entre mis manos.

-Judai tu me gustas-dijo al fin Edo.

Trague salía al oír, eso significa que yo con el beso que le di, prácticamente correspondí a sus sentimientos, trague saliva, como puede hacer eso, era como si yo le mintiera a él, sobre lo que siento sobre él, no debí hacer eso, lo admito, pero, no tenia corazón para verlo así, pero a mí no me gusta, solo lo veo como un hermano, como el amigo con el cual puedo contar hasta el fin, jamás lo vería como algo mas. Pero si le decía lo que sentía seguramente le destrizaría, sé muy bien lo que se siente, no deseó que el pase por lo mismo que yo.

-Edo, tu también me gustas-mentí.

Sus brazos me rodearon, con cariño. Pero no sentía nada, lo sentía falso, me sentía repugnante como pude mentirle, con algo tan importante, sabiendo lo que él siente por mí, jamás pensé que yo podría gustarle. Al final solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa- decía apenado.

Edo sostenía mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, cuando salí de la enfermería, me dijeron que sería mejor que me fuera a mi casa, irónicamente Johan-san, no se presento en acompañarme, no estaba en la escuela, fue a una excursión, al campo. La sola idea de pensar en él y Haou, en un ambiente así, tan romántico, el sonido silente del campo, su suave brisa acariciando el rostro, con finesa, los hermoso animales de la fauna, mostrándose con miedo a la gente, pero a la vez con dulzura presentarse a la gente. Ese hermoso ambiente, frente a ellos.

La sola idea me hierve la sangre, asiendo gruñir en vos baja, el agarre de Edo en mi mano se hizo más fuerte, asiéndome que lo viera al rostro, su expresión me asusto era de pura conmoción, dirigí mi mirada a donde el miraba, solo para sentir una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza.

Frente a nosotros en la otra calle, donde se encontraba mi casa, estaba un hombre de cabello café chocolate, ojos del mismo color, usando un traje de color negro elegante de tela lisa, con líneas blancas delgadas y finas, usando una corbata de color rojo, con un clip de metal plateado, debajo de la chaqueta del traje se encontraba una camisa blanca de botones. Parado junto a una patrulla de la policía local.

**Con miedo caminamos hasta mi casa, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?, ¿Por qué una patrulla estaba en mi casa?, ¿algo le sucedido a Johan-san?**

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** (fondo de música de órgano de peli de miedo) muajajajajaa =3 .

**Lady Rose:** Hoy que hiciste Vampira loca ¬w¬.

**VampiryFairy:** Tendrán que esperar al próximo capi =D.

**Lady Rose:** OKis, o,o, felicidades de nuevo para ILZzE, esperamos disfruten el capi, cuidense, salup :3 .


	11. Las palabras que me hieren

**VampiryFairy:** Buenas, espero hayan disfrutado el año nuevo con mucha alegría :3.

**Lady Rose:** SIIII Felicidades, e aquí un nuevo capi, lleno de impactos xD.

**VampiryFairy:** Asi es, veremos varias hechos k creo k keran, lincharme DX, y a varios personajes n,nU.

**Lady Rose: **Si :3, si kieren ayuda heme aki, disfruten el nuevo capi xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: La palabras que me hieren.**

**(Judai´s P.O.V)**

Con miedo ambos nos acercamos a la patrulla, puede ver bien el gesto molesto del hombre al acercarnos, pesando que éramos curiosos, interfiriendo, molestamente en su trabajo. El hombre saco una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo disfrutándolo, echando el humo rápidamente.

Con mis dedos tape mi nariz, odio el olor del cigarro, lo detestó. Edo me miro con curiosidad, supongo que no sabía eso de mi, ls ruidos a las luces de vehículo, ya comenzaban a fastidiarme, a

-Niños lárguense de aquí- Nos ordeno ese hombre.

-¿Por qué? esta es la casa de mi amigo-respondió molesto Edo.

El hombre coloco sus ojos oscuros en mi, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, esa mirada era peor que la de Richard, y eso es mucho decir, sentía que penetraban en mi alma, viendo los mas oculto de esta, cada rincón, cada uno de mis gestos, acciones. Esa acción me puso nervioso, en acto, puse más fuerza en el apretón de manos.

Edo tomando molesto mis acciones, soltó nuestras manos, dirigiéndose molesto a al hombre, con pasos firmes.

-Disculpe señor, pero fuera tan amable de decirme, ¿que demonios hace aquí?-pregunto molesto.

El hombre simplemente dejo salir otra bocanada de aire, de su cigarro, siendo disipado en el aire rápidamente, dirigiéndose molesto a Edo, apartándolo como si nada, caminando a la puerta, tocando el timbre. Asiéndole perder la paciencia a Edo, y a mí al mismo tiempo.

Seth rápidamente atendió la puerta, al igual que nosotros se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver al gente de policía, pero eso no le interpuso, colocar una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, saludando cortésmente, que hasta el propio hombre se impacto ante su comportamiento.

El hombre se aparto de la puerta, señalándonos, preguntando si nos conocía, podía escuchar perfectamente el gruñido bajo, que emitió, Edo ante eso, yo solo baje mi mirada al piso, ese hombre me ponía nervioso, sentía que en cualquier instante, me haría decir, la verdad de lo que sentía por Edo, desenmascarando mi mentira con suma facilidad, aprovechando fuertemente mi sentimiento de culpa, explotándolo al máximo.

-Sí señor, el Joven Judai es residente de esta casa, y el Joven Edo es prácticamente de la familia Anderson- respondió con suma cortesía Seth.

El hombre seguía disfrutando su cigarro, pero ahora con menos tranquilidad, Seth había hecho notar su error, Edo le dio una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras yo seguía con mi mirada baja, sosteniendo con dureza, los agarraderos de mi mochila, mordiendo mis labios, por los nervios.

-Oh bueno, ya que más da, les vine a informar que la carretera, de camino al campo de flores Atarashī yoake (Ell nuevo amanecer), tuvo un derrumbe, los alumnos están bien, pero los estudiantes llegaran mas tarde a sus hogares-reporto el Hombre.

Levante mi mirada, el miedo hacia es hombre, me importo poco, si eso era cierto Johan-san estaría más tiempo con Haou, estarían juntos, divirtiéndose, riendo, sonriendo, y esto me dolí aun más que todo lo anterior, besándose.

De nuevo me empezó a hervir la sangre, sentí el fuerte jalón en mi mueca, asiéndome volver a al realidad, cuando vi atrás mío, el auto del hombre ya no estaba, el ya se había ido, Edo jalaba mi muñeca indicándome que entrara a mi casa, y Seth ya no estaba.

-¿Judai estas bien?-me pregunto Angustiado Edo.

-Pero por supuesto que sí-respondí sonriendo.

Edo me dirigió una bella sonrisa, tomo mi barbilla con su mano, acortando fuertemente la distancia entre nuestros rostros, dándome un dulce beso en mis labios, separándose rápidamente, yéndose , despidiéndose de mí con su mano.

Dejándome estático, con lastima rose con las yemas de mis dedos mis labios, esa sensación no era la misma, ambos besos fueron tan distintos, cuando Johan-san me beso, sentí que todo mi mundo flotaba, en una nube de alegría y dicha, pero con Edo, sentía mucha tristeza, y odio a mi persona.

Entre a la casa, siendo cordialmente recibido, por un delicioso aroma a comida proveniente de la cocina, cerré la puerta tras de mí, no vi necesario poner el seguro, con un vampiro en la casa, nadie sería tan estúpido como para entrar a robar.

No quería ir a mi cuarto, simplemente arrastre mis pies hasta la sala, dejándome caer con fuerza en el sofá rojo, coloque mis brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo, con mi cabeza encima.

Pensado en todo, más que todo en mi mentira, estaba siendo tan cruel con Edo, jugaba con sus sentimientos, ¿qué podía hacer?, odio admitirlo, tenía miedo de perder su amistad, de que el viviera lo que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo, no le deseó eso.

* * *

Mi ojos se abrieron dolientes, me levante del que parecía ser un piso de piedra grises, quedando en cuatro, intentando levantarme, sentía mis piernas fuertemente adoloridas, tambaleantes, apenas y me puse de pie, en pocos instantes sentía que caería de nuevo.

Intente caminar, solo para caer dolorosamente al duro suelo, asiéndome dolor cada hueso de mi cuerpo, en el golpe mis dientes chocaron con mi labio inferior, asiéndole sangrar. Asiéndome probar el sabor de mi sangre en mi propia boca. Me encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, sin poder moverme, mi cuerpo no tenía nada de fuerza.

En esos momentos, alguien tomo mis brazos por detrás, levantándome como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, colocando su cabeza en mi cuello, asiéndome unas leves cosquillas en el, pude distinguir el perfume que usaba, era el olor de Johan-san.

Un fuerte rubor cubrió mis mejillas, al sentir como sus labios rozaron mi cuello, una sonrisa adorno mis labios, mientras lagrimas de alegría corrían por mis mejillas, Johan abrió su boca, sentí sus dientes, perfectamente sobre mí, eso me hiso tragara saliva, sentí como se iban afilando, intente apartarlo de mi cuello pero no podía, estaba a su merced, no podía mover ni un musculo.

-! AUGH ¡- Grite de dolor.

Sentía que en cualquier instante sus colmillos me romperían el cuello, me estaba desangrándolo, bebiendo mí sangre, sentía como esta era succionada aumentando el dolor en mi cuello, olía perfectamente su olor metálico. Era un dolor insoportable, no podía parar de llorar, de gemir de dolor, de tratar apartarme inútilmente. Sentía mi sangre caliente corriendo por mi ropa, como un rio siendo desbordado, sin control sobre una frágil represa.

-Detente Johan…por favor para…me duele…-suplicaba.

Johan se hizo sordo a mi suplicas, seguía bebiendo mi sangre, con cada bocado que daba, sentí mas como la poca fuerza que tenia se iba, mi vista se estaba nublando, mi cabeza palpitando de dolor, ya no podía mas, sentía el aire como plomo, al entrar en mis pulmones. Ya no podía, creo que moriré.

Desperté agitado, casi caigo del sofá ante mi fuerte despertar, palpe con miedo la parte que Johan-san perforo en mi cuello, no había nada, un suspiro cruzo mis labios, me alegro mucho que fuera, un sueño limpie con mi manga el sudor de mi frente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurre impactado.

El sonido del teléfono corto mis pensamientos, me levante a atenderlo a toda prisa, en mi mente estaba la idea de que era Johan-san, pero al contestar era ella.

-Hola Seth, habla Haou, te informo que no esperen hoy a Johan en su casa, se quedara con migo- hablaba orgullosa.

-Perdón- respondí indignado.

Su risa burlona inundo la conversación, mientras yo sujetaba con fuerza el borde la mesa, con odio.

-Como oíste mocoso- respondió divertida.

-Escúchame bien tu zorra- hable con odio.

-¿yo una zorra?, wow el burro hablando de orejas, o crees que no vi la marca en tu cuello, que poco orgullo tienes, perro en brama, esperando a que mi Johan te tomara, eres un maldito perro, -hizo una pausa- Crees que esa marca de tu cuello, te lo hizo porque te quiere, pero por favor, solo te confundió con migo, o no me digas pensantes que Johan te quería en el momento que te la hizo, por favor tu solo as llenado el vacio que deje, cuando me aleje de él, ahora que estoy de vuelta en su vida, tu ya no eres mas necesario –

Después de decirme eso, colgó, el teléfono seguía en mis manos, estaba temblando de odio, rabia, no podía parar de llorar, lo que dijo me dolió tanto, un sollozo atravesó mi garganta como si fuera a desagarrarla, no soporte mas, colgué también.

Salí corriendo, sin antes tomar un paraguas, estaba lloviendo, llegue a la , saliendo a la calle en ese lastimero estado a la calle, mis lágrimas cayendo mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, al fin llegue a mi destino la casa de Edo, vi su sombra desde su ventana del segundo piso.

En pocos momentos abrió la puerta dejándome entrar, deje caer el paraguas en la entrada, Edo me veía impactado supongo que lucía muy patético en esos instantes, no soporte más me pegue a su pecho sollozando, fuertemente, mientras el intentaba calmarme.

**Esas palabra me dolieron, y la peor parte era que parte de mi sabían que eran verdad.**

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** Tan, tan xD.

**Lady Rose:** Waaa TT^TT, povre de Judai hasta a mi me dolio lo que Haou le dijo.

**VampiryFairy:** Y,Y, asi perdonen, por las palabras que use en este capi, me deje llevar y no me di cueta de lo que ponia Y,Y, perdon por ese lenguaje.

**Lady Rose: **Si :3, bien cuidense, disfruten el capi, salup xD.


	12. MÍ…funeral!

**VampiryFairy:** Hi! Les hice falta, con mis hermosos comentarios! *W* -sonido de grillo-.

**Lady Rose:** jajajajajajajajja XD, y yo? :3 –aplausos en enormes cantidades- ;3.

**VampiryFairy:** ¬¬++, no tienes idea de cómo te odio ¬¬, bueno disculpe los enormes retrasos por mis historias, que estado ocupada, con mi colegio TT,TT.

**Lady Rose: **Si TT,TT, disculpen por esto , nos organizares mejor, para poder actualizar mas seguido, si podemos claro ta, bueno sin más preámbulos e aquí el nuevo capi! XD.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: MÍ…funeral!.**

**(Judai´s P.O.V)**

No desea parar de llorar, pero ya no podía más, me empezaba a doler mi cabeza, mi nariz me ardilla, al igual que mis ojos, seguramente se encontraba rojos. Edo me seguía abrazando con un cariño inmenso, sentía como intentaba transmitir su cariño Asia mi. Pero no podía parara de llorar me sentía tan, frustrado, tan furioso, aunque quería no podía detener mis lagrimas, seguramente Edo, quiere que le diga, que me pasa para estar asi, en ese estado tan patético.

Pero no puedo decirlo, que le diría, "estoy llorando porque, la persona, que amo esta con otra, porque, se ah olvidado de mi existencia, que estoy con alguien que no amo, para no herirlo, que su maldita noviecita, me saco en la cara, todo lo que ya sabía, dejándome así".

Quisiera poder decirlo, pero no puedo, debo mantener me callado, no puedo decir nada, solo necesitó desahogarme, siento que todo la frustración, se aglomeran en mi pecho, golpeándolo, sofocándome, como si una soga me estrujara mi cuello, impidiéndome respirar, como nubla me mente, asiéndome sentir, que el cuarto a mi alrededor da vueltas, bajo mis pies, asiéndome sentir que en cualquier momento, me desmayare.

-Tranquilo, está bien-decía Edo, con cariño.

Eso deseaba, pero no puedo, las lágrimas siguen aflorando de mis ojos, no puedo dominarme más, pero no debo hablar, no puedo lastimar de esa forma a Edo. A él no, es de las personas más importantes para mí, no soportaría lastímalo.

Cuando al fin pude calmarme en parte, coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, yo me apoyo en su hombre, quería tirarme en el frio piso, esperando que este me calmara, además que me sentía mareado. Me sentía un muñeco de trapo.

Edo me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá, me empecé a frotar los sienes, con mis manos, intentando no volver a romperme, ya no llores más, me decía a mí mismo, pero no sabía si podía cumplir esta auto promesa. Edo me dejo solo en el sofá de color negro era muy cómodo, sentía que podía dormir en el.

Edo volvió pronto, traía en sus manos unas tasas, dos para ser precisos, con humo emanando de ellas, me entrego una de ellas, con sumo cuidado, el humo caliente me daba en mi cara, era café, supongo que tomar algo caliente terminara de calmarme, mi reflejo en el agua marrón, se distorsionaba, como si fuera un espejo roto, cuando se aclaro, se encontraba el rostro de Johan-san, abrazado a Haou.

Siguió distorsionándose, dejándome ver mi reflejo, suspire, cansado, estoy exagerando, pero no lo puedo evitar, en mi cabeza aun retumban las palabras de esa zorra, asiéndome hervir la sangre, del coraje, me bebí todo el contenido de la taza, de un solo trago.

-Judai tranquilo, te vas a ahogar-me dijo Edo angustiado.

Deje la taza, en la mesa de la sala, lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho, y coloque mi cabeza sobre ellas, Edo me rodeo con sus brazos, empecé a respirar un poco más rápido, sentí que me volvería a romper, desde la postura en donde estaba, escuchaba su corazón, pero a diferencia del sonido que emitía, el corazón de Johan-san, este no me calmaba, mas bien me ponía nervioso, asiéndome sentir culpable.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?, no paraba de hacerme esa simple pregunta, me encontraba en un cuarto completamente desconocido para mi, las paredes tenían, un empapelado, de un diseño fino, y sofisticado, de color café, marrón, combinadas en un diseño, de hojas, y plantas disecadas, combinándose, de manera equilibrada, una puerta de color café, con tallados, del mismo tipo.

Frente a mi había un espejo, cuyo marco no era la excepción, madera de pino, mire mi reflejo, estaba usando un traje, de color negro con una corbata del mismo tono, en mi cabeza había una rosa de color rojo, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, solo para encontrarme, con una escena desgarradora, Richard-san, Jane-sane, Saku, Johan-san, Sho, Edo, y varios compañeros de mi clase, se encontraban, en rueda, cerca de un ataúd, al lado de este una corona de flores rojas, diciendo la frase descansa en paz.

!¿Qué demonios es esto?¡, ¿Quién murió?, con pánico, me acerque corriendo hasta el ataúd, necesitaba saber que sucedió, quien estaba ahí, no necesitaba apartar a los demás, era como si no estuviera ahí, era casi como si fuera invisible, al llegar al ataúd, me tuve que sostener del barandal de este, sentía, que mi cabeza daba vueltas, mientras mi ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, mi respiración acelerada, como si no pudiera respirar. Sentía que el cuarto daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

¡Esto no podía ser!, no era verdad, ¡No lo era!, en el ataúd estaba yo, usando la misma ropa, que usaba en este instante, estaba completamente pálido, mis manos estaba sobre mi pecho, con una rosa roja en ellas, mis ojos cerrados, me veía muy pacificó, en mi cuello se asomaban dos enormes hoyos, justo en mi yugular, podía ver el color rojo de mi propia carne atreves de las heridas.

**Mi pies no soportaban mi peso, termine cayendo al suelo sentado, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estoy en un ataúd?, ¿Cómo puedo verme si estoy muerto?**

Esas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza, como si fueran abejas furiosas, aglomeradas, listas para matar con su veneno, no soportaba ese sonido, me vio forzado a sujetar mi cabeza con mis manos, mientras apretaba mis dientes, intentando soportar el agudo dolor.

-al fin te tenemos, maldito Moscoso, desgraciado-

Cuando levante mi cabeza para ver quien me llamo de esa forma, pensé que me desmayaría del miedo, ya no estaba en el velorio, si es que puedo decirlo así, estaba en un camino de piedra, había mucha niebla, la cual me mojaba la ropa, al punto de dejarme empapado, aun cuando no podía ver muy bien , la luz de la luna llena, era como un faro en este lugar, en el camino habían cientos de arboles grisáceos, sin hojas, con ramas delgadas, era un amplio bosque, cuyas ramas platas, eran bañadas por la luz amarillenta de la luna, este lugar da mucho miedo, se sentía un fuerte sentimiento, de desesperación, miedo, pánico, pero lo que más me asusto, fue el presente olor a sangre en el aire, una esencia fuerte, como si alguien, en grandes cantidades, dándole un olor completamente metálico.

Frente a mí se encontraban, tres figuras en encapuchas, no podía ver sus caras, sus ojos rojos me dejaron paralizado, en ese mismo momento, brillaban, intensamente de forma malévola, pude ver como uno de ellos se saboreaba los labios mientras me veía, asiéndome temblar.

Un reflejo me hiso estremecer, busque la fuente de esta, era un…cuchillo, el segundo sujeto encapuchado sostenía un cuchillo, mi respiración se corto cada vez, sentía que no estaba respirando, aun cuando lo asía con desesperación.

Uno de los sujetos, coloco su mano sobre mi hombre, y me empujó, sentí como si me elevaran del suelo, rápidamente, como si un tornado me golpear, asiendo chocar contra el tronco de un árbol, sentí como si mis huesos se rompieran, en el choque, en un instante el sujeto, me tenia contra el árbol, sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello, sus dientes tocaban mi carne, eran filosos, estos sujetos eran vampiros, pero, ¿Por qué me hacen esto?, ¿Por qué a mí?

Los demás dos, se acercaron a mí a la misma velocidad del primero, uno de ellos, tomo mi muñeca derecha, mientras el otro desabrocho, mi saco y mi camisa, dejando expuesto mi pecho, temblé de miedo y de frio, el sujeto del cuchillo, comenzó a cortar mi piel, cerca de mi estomago, lamia mi sangre, mientras gritaba de dolor, el otro mordió mi muñeca, bebiendo mi sangre, el tercero, bebía de mi cuello.

Llegue a pensar que me quedaría sin vos, gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, no soportaba, este dolor, sentía que rompían, todo el cuerpo, me sentía mareado.

**Sentía que me robaban la vida, frente a mis ojos, me sentía indefenso.**

**-Alguien quien sea ayúdeme…por favor…no quiero morir-susurraba por bajo.**

Un golpe me hizo reaccionar, cuando abrir mis ojos con miedo, me encontré con la mirada angustiosa de Edo. Mientras me movía con desenfreno, me que estático, de piedra literalmente, ¿Qué fue eso?, sentía las amargas lagrimas por mis mejilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a abrazarle, mientras sollozaba del miedo.

Aun sentía como esos hombre succionaban mi sangre, el frio del lugar, y las miradas de mis amigos y familia sobre mi ataúd.

**No sé qué sucede…tengo miedo… por Favor Johan-san, ayúdeme a entender que sucede.**

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** OMG! WTF! Esta pasando aquí! Ò,ó.

**Lady Rose:** ¬¬ baka, tu deberías de saber, tu lo escribiste, loca!.

**VampiryFairy:** XD asi cierto!, pues no o,o.

**Lady Rose:** ¬¬, okis, esperamos hayan disfrutado el capi ^O^, cuídense, salup :3.


End file.
